geneforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaper Trial (G5)
The Shaper Trial is a unique event in Geneforge 5. It is not a quest but it functions as one, rewarding you with one of three possible rewards at the end. Walkthrough There are two paths you can take. Mechanical and Battle. First Test Battle Enter the chamber to the left to meet your first Spawner, which spawns Fyoras and Thahds. Once you kill it (and the Rogues), you will continue through the next door. Mechanical Walk through the north door to do the mechanical test. Your first room is a series of pylons controlled by a single Spore Box to the north. Flip the switch to turn them off. You will require a Mechanics skill of 5 to turn it off, then follow the hallway out of the room. Second Test Once you've completed either mechanical or battle you will enter a long hall way. The first exit you find to the south leads to stealth and requires Mechanics 5 to disarm the trap. Continuing down the hall leads to another battle test. Stealth Stealth is making your way through a room of Roamers. Alternately you can just massacre them all. Battle Fight the four Turrets near the door to the second battle test. The room itself involves fighting Venomous Worms. Burn them down as fast as possible and be ready with Daze and Cure Affliction. There are nearly 20 of the Worms, so don't be afraid to spend every last bit of Essence you have. Once the Worms are dead, you will need to kill the two Gaseous Worms near the east edge of the room. These worms deal area-of-effect poison damage along with a venomous bite. Like the Worms before, be ready with Pods and spells to counteract their damage. When they're dead you can loot Shielding Knife and a one charge Discipline Wand. Final Test The final tests are either battle (west room) or diplomacy (east room). The sign is wrong, though. Diplomacy is actually in the east room and west room is controlled by a hostile Mauler Thahd. Diplomacy When you enter the room, you will face a huge Thahd that will confront you. If you have a Leadership of 5 or higher, you can lie to the Thahd and tell him that the other Thahd in the next room said he was weak. Doing so will clear the Thahd out and allow you to leave the test without a fight. Battle You can kill either Thahd if you want (both have a lot of health but do not deal much damage) to complete either test. Congratulations! You've completed the test! Head through the door in either room to earn your reward! Rewards The reward for this particular test is special. There is a control panel that offers you either Shaping Arts, Healing Arts, or Battle Magic. You can only choose one. Shaping Arts Shaping Arts will open the northwest door and you will increase Create Fyora and Create Clawbug by 1. This is an excellent choice for a Shaper or Lifecrafter, but Guardians and Warriors can also benefit from the Clawbug here. Healing Arts Healing Arts will open the southwest door and will increase your skill in Cure Affliction, Essence Infusion, and Heal by 1. Battle Magic Battle Magic will open the south door and increase your skill in Searer and Speed by 1. Trivia *This is much like the same tests you can voluntarily take in Geneforge 2 and Geneforge 3. Appearances Geneforge 5 Category:Areas Category:Shapers